The Worst SVU Fanfic EVER Written!
by NickandLiv
Summary: Current season. Olivia's life after Elliot... sort of, and a whole bunch of crazy! I can't explain this story. Just read it! Warning: It's REALLY bad!
1. Chapter 1 - An Ordinary Day

**BEFORE WE BEGIN, LET'S BE CLEAR ON SOMETHING. THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN TO BE TERRIBLE ON PURPOSE! WHEN I SAY THAT IT'S BAD, I DON'T DO IT TO FISH FOR COMPLIMENTS ON HOW GOOD IT IS. IT'S BAD AND I WANTED IT THAT WAY SO, PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT BEING BAD. YOU CAN, HOWEVER COMPLIMENT ME ON JUST HOW BAD IT IS AND LET ME KNOW IF I ACCOMPLISHED MY GOAL. WITH THAT BEING SAID, LET'S BEGIN. OH YEAH, DICK WOLF, WARREN LEIGHT AND NBC OWN EVERYONE!**

**HOME**

Olivia Henrietta Margaret Pam Benson-Stabler stretched and opened her eyes. It was morning. As soon as she woke up, the alarm started to beep. Just as she was reaching to turn it off she heard her husband groan from next to her in the bed

"Turn it off!" she quickly grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm. "sorry baby" she said as she turned to cuddle up to her husband. "I forgot that today is your day off" then she kissed his cheek. She had finally gotten everything she ever wanted. She was now married to the man of her dreams and life was perfect. Dickie Stabler had come to her at the lowest point in her life, just after his father abandoned her 2 and half years ago. She ran into him at Hudson University while investigating ANOTHER campus rape and couldn't help but notice how much he now looked just like his father – of course with more hair, but still a younger Elliot. Dickie had always had a crush on Olivia and now that he was 18, he figured he'd ask her out, she said yes and the rest is history. 2 years later Olivia is happy with her 20 year old husband and life couldn't be better.

Dickie doesn't do much these days. When Elliot and Kathy found out that he was seeing Olivia, Kathy screamed; no, literally, she screamed like a god damn banshee for about 10 minutes – at the top of her lungs while she threw and broke every dish she owned.

"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS BITCH?! FIRST MY HUSBAND IS OBSESSED WITH HER – FYI IT TOOK ME 12 YEARS TO BREAK UP THAT LITTLE PARTY WHEN I FINALLY GET HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM HER BY THREATENING TO PUT A HIT OUT ON HER, AND NOW MY SON?! OH HEEELLLLL NO!"

But Dickie wouldn't budge. He told his parents that he was in love. Elliot said nothing, he just sat there silent. Kathy screamed again and warned Dickie that if he didn't give up Olivia, she and Elliot would disown him. He refused and they stopped paying his tuition so he had to drop out of college and take a job at Felipe's Burgers. But Olivia doesn't mind, they manage to make it work. She pays for the house, food, utilities, and everything else and he pays for the newspaper delivery service. It's a good balance they have.

Olivia rubs his chest before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready for work.

"hey babe?" Dickie calls to her. "Don't forget to pick up the new Grand Theft Auto for me after work, the guys are coming over to play tonight."

"I won't" she answers from the bathroom, wondering how she got so lucky as she steps into the shower.

* * *

**THE 1-6 PRECINCT**

Oliva was now the Captain at the 1-6. When Cragen got out of prison last year he decided that he wasn't coming back. A few months later he began dating ADA Barba and they fell in love. They had a beautiful Summer wedding in the Hamptons and are now in the process of adopting a baby girl from a secret tribe in the Sarawak jungle of Malaysia. It wasn't easy for Olivia to adjust to being the boss at work, having to be in charge of her friends but she manages to make it work.

Dickie got a girl pregnant in high school, just like his father did except he hadn't married her and now has a three year old daughter that he has nothing to do with but that was about to change. When Olivia walked into the squad room, Amanda told her that there was someone waiting to speak to her in her office. She thanked Amanda before walking in to her office to find a young, blonde woman sitting in a chair with a sleeping toddler on her lap.

"I'm Captain Benson, how can I help you?"

"You can help me by telling your deadbeat husband that I am sick of his shit!" Olivia was confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Peggy! His baby momma!"

"Oh, nice to meet you. I didn't know Dickie had a daughter. Is this her?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. This is Little Kathy, she's three. I named her after his mother."

"Oh." Olivia said before taking a seat behind her desk, noticing the suitcases beside it. "Are you taking a trip?"

"oh no, those are for lil Kathy. I'm going to California to become a movie star and my plane leaves in the morning so I'm giving her to Dickie!"

'Wait, so you're just gonna dump your child?"

"Yep!"

"OMG! Totes for realz? Cuz I always wanted a little girl!" Olivia gushed.

"Cool!" Peggy said as she put the sleeping child down on the sofa. "Bye!"

"See ya." Olivia waved from behind her desk. "Have a safe trip!"

* * *

**BENSON-STABLER RESIDENCE**

It was just after three in the afternoon when Olivia walked in her front door with little Kathy. She left work early, eager to get home. Dickie was in the living room getting his x-box ready.

'Honey, I'm home!" Olivia announced as she entered the living room.

"Did you get the game?" Dickie asked, not even turning around to look at her.

"oh, yeah" she answered, taking it from her purse. He walked over to get it, kissed her on the cheek and went back to what he was doing. "Babe, aren't you excited? Look who's here." She said as she looked down at the young child whose hand was still in hers. Dickie turned around to quickly glance at the girl and just as quickly turned back to what he was doing.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"what do you mean? It's little Kathy, your daughter."

"Liv that's not my kid." He said calmly.

"Honey, it's okay. I know all about Peggy."

"Then you know she's a psychopath. Why do you have her kid?"

"She said we could have her. Wasn't that nice of her? I get to help you raise your daughter. Little Kathy, say hi to your Daddy."

"I am not her Daddy! She looks nothing like me!"

"What does that prove?"

"Liv, Peggy and me are both white."

"So?"

"Little Kathy is black!"

"What are telling me Dickie? Th-that you're some kind of racist? And against your own daughter?."

"She is NOT my daughter! Take her back" Olivia was mortified. Right now she didn't know this angry young man she was looking at but he surely wasn't the man she'd married. Her Dickie would never be a racist!

"Okay look" she started before taking a deep breath and sitting down beside her husband, pulling little Kathy onto her lap. "Why don't we calm down? Your friends are gonna be here soon so we can talk about this later."

"There's nothing to tal-" Dickie began but Olivia quickly silenced him, putting a finger to his lips.

"I'm sure you'll all be hungry so how about I go and get a few pizzas and some buffalo wings?" Dickie smiled at the thought of pizza.

"and some beer?"

"Nice try, you're not old enough to drink!" The smile that had begun to play on his lips quickly faded and was replaced again, with anger.

"You never let me do anything!" he yelled as he threw his game controller to the floor and ran upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"We do not slam doors in this house, young man!" she yelled to him, only to be met by silence. Little Kathy looked up at her, the child was clearly frightened.

"It's okay sweetie." Olivia said as she scooped the child up into her arms, stroking the massive afro that sat atop little Kathy's head. "Your Daddy is just having a tantrum." Little Kathy seemed ok with that and put her head down on Olivia's shoulder, wrapping her little arms around her neck. Olivia melted. There was no way in hell she was giving this child back now!

**So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting What She Wants

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M GLAD I COULD MAKE YOU GUYS LAUGH. **

**JULIE'S DINER**

Twenty minutes later, Olivia stood nervously in a corner booth at the diner a couple of blocks from her house while she sipped a mug of tea. Little Kathy was happily eating a muffin while coloring. "What's taking so long?" Olivia said to herself as she anxiously looked at her watch. She smiled when she saw the person she was waiting for walk through the door and over to the booth. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" Olivia confessed.

"Are you kidding? My best friend calls and says she needs me and it's urgent, of course I'd show!" she said before she hugged Olivia tight and took a seat across from her in the booth. "What a cutie pie! You babysitting?" she asked Olivia.

"No, she's mine." Olivia said, beaming.

"Uhh, come again?" Dani Beck said, in a bit of shock. She and Olivia had become best friends since Dani left in season eight – I mean since Dani left the special victims unit. Dani had walked into a bar where Olivia was one night. At first it was tense and they just sat there trying to ignore each other. But after a couple beers, they loosened up and began to talk, realizing how silly it was to dislike each other and by the end of the night they were commiserating over what an ass Elliot is. It was as if they were the sisters that neither of them ever had, but wanted so desperately.

They had been through everything together since then. Dani was the maid of honor at Dickie and Olivia's wedding and Olivia was godmother to Dani and Dean Porter's two year old daughter that Dean INSISTED they name Olivia – you know, to honor their friendship and he proudly got a huge tattoo across his chest that read 'OLIVIA 4EVER!' to honor the woman he lo- his daughter! Though, Dani probably should have been suspicious when he got an even bigger tattoo that says 'BENSON IS LIFE!' to cover his entire back and explaining that it was in honor of his favorite tv show when he was a kid. On Dani's last birthday, she and Olivia got BFF tattoos with each others' names on their wrists! Their bond was unbreakable!

"She's Dickie's." Olivia told her. Dani looked on incredulously at the café au lait colored little girl before turning to Olivia.

"Dickie's what?"

"Dickie's daughter, duh! Her mother said we could have her but Dickie doesn't want anything to do with her!"

"Um, Olivia"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either! He says I have to give her back."

"maybe you should think about that."

"Dani, I can't! Don't you get it? Six hours ago, I had nothing to live for in this world!"

"Uhhh, Dickie?"

"Right. Six hours ago, I had one thing to live for in this world. But now, I have two! When this little girl walked into my life this morning, she changed me! I'm not the same person I used to be!" Dani just sat there, a blank yet confused expression on her face.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"We've already bonded. Do you know what she called me before you got here? Miss Olivia. She called me Miss Oliva! You tell me how I'm supposed to let her go after that!"

Dani was at a complete loss for words. She knew better than to try to dissuade her best friend when she was this passionate about something so instead…

"Okay, so how are you going to convince Dickie?"

"That's why I called. Can you watch Kathy for about an hour?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Her name is Kathy?"

'Yeah. After his mother. Isn't that sweet?

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"To convince Dickie!"

**BENSON-STABLER RESIDENCE 45 MINUTES LATER...**

There were loud, high-pitched screams of pleasure coming from the bedroom as the bed's headboard banged hard, repeatedly against the wall.

"YES! YES! OH GOD, OH MY GOD! YEEESSSSS!" Dickie screamed as Olivia straddled him, riding him mercilessly. Finally, he could take no more and exploded inside her, screaming even louder as he came. Olivia smiled and rolled off him, knowing that her mission had been accomplished.

"What color do you want to paint her room?" Dickie asked through labored breaths. Olivia laughed then kissed him. "Pink." She said as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Dickie continued to lay there, unable to move and trying to uncurl his toes.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER, ST. WARREN'S CATHEDRAL**

Olivia walked through the church doors. She was confused as to why they were meeting here of all places. She never really felt comfortable in churches, especially not with the huge mangled Jesus staring down at her from that life-sized cross above the altar! "Sheesh!" She looked around the church until she saw him. He was sitting there in an empty pew. It was mid-morning and the whole church was practically empty. When he noticed her, he smiled and motioned with his head that she should follow him. She did, and found herself entering the confessional. She nervously took a seat upon entering the dark booth.

"Elliot, what is this about?"

"I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to, but please, just hear me out." He said from the booth adjacent to hers. If only he knew how wrong he was. Though she was happy with Dickie, Olivia never stopped loving Elliot. The fact that they'd had no contact these last 3 years was all him, which was why she'd been completely shocked and confused when her phone rang last night as she was leaving the 1-6. She froze when she heard his voice on the other end. He'd wanted to meet with her last night but she couldn't and so they'd agreed upon this morning. She was driving herself crazy wondering what he wanted after all this time.

"I'm listening."

"It was Kathy. I didn't contact you all this time because…she convinced me that it would be best for everyone if I didn't."

"So what's changed?" he was silent for a long moment.

"She left me, for good this time."

"I've heard that before."

"Yeah, well, this time it's different."

"How?"

"She left me for another man, Liv."

"What? When? Who?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A month ago. Some loser ex con she met volunteering at a halfway house. William Lewis. She's crazy about him, says he excites her. Why the hell does she need excitement at her age?" Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Perfect Kathy ran off?

"I talked to her about 2 weeks ago." He continued. "She finally picked up her phone but rushed me off saying they were busy. He had to get cigarettes and stop by the hardware store before they went camping. Then she screamed at me and told me to just let her be happy and never call her again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Liv, I want another chance. I know I messed up but I need you! I never stopped needing you…I never stopped _loving_ you!"

"Don't say that!" There were tears in her eyes, then silence between them.

"I saved them."

"Saved what? What are you talking about?"

"Your messages. Every call, text, email…I saved them all."

"Oh, El!" he had gotten them all. She felt so warm inside, and it wasn't just the Whiskey she'd drank to calm her nerves before coming here.

"Every iMessage, every facebook, every tweet, every instagram."

"El…that's so beautif-"

"Every vine, every snapchat, every Kik, Keek and – "

"I GET IT, you saved them!"

"I saved them because I love you, Liv. Come back to me!"

"El, do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes. Leave him. Leave my son and love me! We can make it work, you, me and Kathy. We'll be a family, just the three of us…oh, and Eli. She left him too!"

"Elliot…what about Dickie?"

"Fuck Dickie!

With words that poetic, how could any girl resist? "Oh El, I love you!" she exclaimed, tears streaming her face. She had prayed for this day to come. The day that Elliot Stabler would finally realize that SHE was the woman he couldn't live without. Riding around with him in that car and screwing him behind Kathy's back all those years had finally paid off! She wasn't even mad anymore about the 7 abortions he'd forced her to have over the years because he couldn't risk Kathy finding out. NOOO, Kathy could NEVER find out about his dirty little secret. Then he would have to audacity to rub it in her face every chance he could that she wasn't a mother. _You don't get it, you're not a mother! Your opinion is invalid, you're not a mother! Shut the fuck up, and stop crying, you're going to the clinic and I don't wanna hear another goddamn word about it, YOU ARE NOT A MOTHER! _But hey, the past was the past, right? And she would never hold it against him. He was the love of her life and she would forgive him anything.

"I want this. I'm gonna need some time to break it to Dickie, but, let's do it!"

"So you're not creeped out by the whole 'me being your Father-in-law' thing?"

"It's just a formality."

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yes El?"

"Can I bang you now?"

"Yes El."

He came into her booth and they did it, right there in the confessional, hard and sloppy! Afterwards as they left the church, he stopped to dip his hand into the holy water and cross himself.

**S/N: the Priest might wanna change that water!**

**Your reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dumping Dickie

**I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. I'M NOT SURE WHEN IT'LL BE DONE, I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO THE STORY TO DECIDE WHEN IT'S FINISHED BUT FOR NOW, ENJOY! ****  
**

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER. THE 1-6 PRECINCT**

Olivia sat in her office talking on the phone. She and Dani had been conversing for quite a while.

"You still haven't told Dickie about you and Elliot? It's been two weeks!"

"I know. It's just, I've been so busy with work and Kat and El and Dickie's had that X-Box tournament. Tonight I'll tell him…definitely."

"Good. I miss you!"

"Me too, so much! Two weeks is too long to be away from you! When are you guys coming back from Hawaii?"

"This weekend."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

"I know! I can't wait! Liv, you are going to die when you see me!"

"Dani, what did you do?" Dani gave a hearty laugh.

"You are so impatient!"

"and you love me for it, now spill!" Olivia demanded playfully.

"Okay. I'm sending you a picture. Tell me when you get it." within seconds, Olivia's phone alerted her to the incoming message. She quickly grabbed it from the desk to take a look. She screamed with delight when she saw the picture of a straight haired, newly brunette Dani, complete with a haircut just like her own.

"Oh my god, Dani I love it! It's amazing!"

"Aww, thanks. I was hoping you'd like it.

"I love it, when did you decide to do it?"

"Believe it or not, it was Dean's idea! You know Little Olivia took everything from him, her brown eyes, her dark skin, her hair. Dean always jokes that she looks more like she came from you instead of me." Olivia laughed. It was true. Her goddaughter really did look like a miniature version of herself. There was no trace of Dani at all. Any time she was anywhere with little Olivia, even when Dani was present, people always complimented Olivia on what a beautiful little girl she had and she and Dani always got a kick out of it. Little Olivia even called her 'Auntie Mommy'. Dani continued telling Olivia how Dean thought it would be great if she tried dying her hair, reasoning that if she didn't like it, she could always go back. Once the dye job was complete, he suggested the styling and when it was all done, Dani was in love with her new look.

"Well, I think it looks great! A pair of brown contacts and we'd really look like sisters!" Olivia joked.

"That's exactly what Dean said!" Dani laughed, way too amused and seemingly not at all concerned with her husband's obvious obsession with her best friend. "Anyway, I'd better get going. Sit Dickie down and tell him!"

"I will."

"Tonight!"

"I will. Love you, bye!"

* * *

**BENSON-STABLER RESIDENCE**

That night, during dinner, it was especially quiet in the Benson-Stabler house. Olivia and Dickie just sat there, at opposite ends of the kitchen table, giving each other awkward glances while they picked over their food in silence. Little Kat just sat there happily eating her dinner, then chugged her glass of milk and burped.

"Mommy, can I go watch TV now?"

"yeah baby, come on." Olivia said as she got up from the table and lifted Kat onto her hip, carrying her to the living room. A minute later, she re-entered the kitchen and began clearing the dishes from the table. Again, there was the awkward stare.

"We need to talk!" they said to each other at the same time.

"You go first." again, in perfect sync. There was a brief silence before Dickie spoke up.

"I cheated. I'm in love with her, but I'm REAL sorry."

"okay…"

"Her name's Lila, I met her at a whore house. I recorded it" he said, whipping out his phone. "it was kinda dark so the video isn't very good but the audio is great, you wanna listen while she blows me?"

"No Dickie…no, that won't be necessary. I was actually gonna tell you the same thing." She said, relieved.

"that you're in love with Lila?"

"What? No, Dickie, that there's someone else."

"Someone else is in love with Lila?! But I paid her first!"

"DICKIE, no one is talking about Lila! 'I' am in love with someone else, me!"

"you're in love with yourself?"

Okay, Dickie, focus!" Olivia said as she rubbed her temples. She suddenly had a headache. "You…and me, we're breaking up. It's over."

"You're leaving me?" he cried, obviously very distraught!"

"No, you're leaving me. This is MY house so, you know…"

"But…I love you!"

"I know baby."

"You're the best sex I ever had!" he cried as he wiped at his tears and the snot that was now dripping from his nose.

"I know, baby."

"So, why are you taking it away?" he was now beside himself with grief and on his knees in front of her. "Please don't take miss kitty away! Please, please don't take her away!" he begged. Olivia just stood there looking down at him.

"Dickie, get the fuck up!"

He got to his feet still sniffling. "Why?"

"You just told me that a hooker blew you and you're in love with her!"

"yeah, well you said you're in love with someone else too! I wanna know who it is!"

"That's not important."

"It was important enough for you to wanna take miss kitty away!"

"WILL YOU STOP with the miss kitty? God! How the hell did I do this for 2 years?"

"tell me Olivia!"

"Just let it go!" she warned just as her phone rang. "Hold on a sec." she said to Dickie before answering. "Hi baby! I'm cleaning up the dinner dishes so I'm gonna put you on speaker." She turned on the speaker and sat the phone down as she went about clearing the table."

"He gone yet?" Elliot asked as Dickie stood there, listening.

"Not yet." She replied as she continued picking up dishes and carrying them to the sink. He's not taking the news very well."

"Hi Daddy!" Dickie interjected. Elliot sighed.

"Hey son!" he replied before turning his attention back to Olivia. "He always was an idiot! Hey, you're not still fucking him are you?"

"are you kidding me?"

"I know. It's just…the thought of him touching you…I can't handle it, Liv!"

"Elliot Otis Tyrone Joseph Stabler, you are the only man who will ever touch me again! I gotta go. I have to make sure Dickie gets all his stuff."

"Okay babe. Call me as soon as he leaves. I'll be right over, I love you."

"I love you more!" she cooed before ending the call. Dickie stood there dumbfounded.

"Alright Olivia, you're off the phone, now I wanna know who you're seeing, you tell me right now!" Dickie demanded. Olivia just stood there, looking at him in total disbelief.

"umm…your father…"

"Yeah, I miss him too. Now who are you screwing behind my back?" Olivia let out a deep breath.

"Dickie…why don't you just go upstairs and pack while I call you a cab?"

"Fine! But I'm taking my X-Box!" he screamed and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door.

"What the HELL did I say about slamming doors?!" she yelled. Little Kathy walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby, you done watching TV?"

"Is Dickie mad again?"

"Yes, but Dickie's gonna be leaving." Olivia explained.

"Good. Now he can't eat my gummi bears!" Kathy stated matter-of-factly. Olivia smiled as she hugged the little girl tight to her.

An hour later, Dickie kicked two huge duffel bags down the stairs. They made a loud thud when they hit the landing. Olivia stood there, calmly sipping tea as she leaned against the banister.

"That everything?" she asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"yep"

"Dickie, for what it's worth, I wish that things could have been different."

"Me too, Liv." He said and gently caressed her face before pulling her into an embrace. She sighed and allowed her body to relax into his."

"Oh, I almost forgot" she said, pulling away from the hug and picking up papers from the small table in the foyer. "I need your signature." She said as she handed him the papers.

"What is it?"

"Annulment papers." She answered and handed him a pen.

"Annulment? Wait, I don't get alimony?"

'Dickie!'

"I'm kidding!" he quickly signed the papers and handed them back to Olivia. "I guess that's it, huh?."

"Yeah, I guess. Take care of yourself!" she said, almost in a whisper.

'I will Liv." He promised. "Hey, you think you, me and miss kitty could-"

"Not gonna happen!" she cut him off.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" he laughed and picked up his bags, heading for the door then stopping to turn around. "Oh, and for what it's worth, when I find out who you've been screwing, I'm gonna kill you both like dogs!" he said, smiling innocently and kissed her on the cheek. "K, bye!"

Olivia stood there speechless and quickly moved to lock the door then picked up her cell phone to call Elliot.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plot Thickens

**JUST WANTED TO RESTATE THAT DICK WOLF OWNS EVERYTHING! I APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK!**

* * *

**CATCHING UP**

It's been three months since Dickie and Olivia broke up and Elliot moved in. A lot has happened during that time. Little Kathy's real father surfaced – Peggy remembered that when she was working as an escort 4 years ago, some old black guy paid her extra to not use a condom and she agreed. She tracked him down, thinking she would get a payoff and demanded a paternity test. It came back positive and her plan backfired on her. Bayard Ellis was awarded sole custody of Kat but he allows Olivia to see her whenever she wants, secretly hoping that they'll bond over her and eventually end up together.

Lila rejected Dickie. She told him that she was a cop just having some fun and that she never should have led him on. She transferred from Vice and is now a Detective at the 1-6. Olivia still has no idea that she's _that_ Lila!

Dickie joined the Army after Lila rejected him. With a crappy job and nowhere to go, he decided that the military was his best option so he quit Felipe's and enlisted.

Dani bought a membership to a tanning salon. After convincing her to dye and cut her hair like Olivia's, Dean told her how awesome it would be if she got a little color to her skin as well. Wanting to please her husband, she began tanning twice a week so that she could look like a bronze goddess year round.

Elliot and Olivia are blissfully happy. They got married as soon as the annulment went through and Olivia just found out that she's pregnant. But of course, the chaos never stops…

* * *

On an uneventful Thursday afternoon where they both had the day off, Olivia and Rafael Barba-Cragen were having a late lunch at their favorite little bistro, Bananatrama, after having spent the day shopping.

"GIRL!" Barba began. "Tell me you've heard the tea!"

"About Cassidy and Fin?" Olivia asked

"And the horse…"

"Yes! Then the flare gun…"

"Girl, cheesecake has forever been ruined for me! But no, I'm talking about Dani!"

"My Dani?"

"Is there another?"

"Do I wanna hear this?" she asked. She was never sure what would come out of Rafael's mouth.

"Do you NOT wanna hear it?" Olivia hated to participate in gossip but she could never resist when Rafael was the one dishing. He knew everybody's business!

"Spill!" she demanded, wondering what juicy tidbit she'd be treated to today.

"Girl, she bought herself a booty!" he said before dramatically sipping on his Cosmopolitan and giggling.

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"I would know!"

"Obviously you didn't!"

"How is that even possible? El and I have been taking care of Olivia for her and Dean while they're out of town on FBI business."

"Fake booty initiative!" Olivia couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Raf, stop!" she said trying to contain herself. "I will prove to you that this is not true, watch!" she continued as she picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Skyping Dani." She told him as she completed the call. It was seconds before Dani answered on her end. Her dark hair and skin a striking contrast against her blue eyes.

"Liv! Hey, what's up? Everything ok?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. I just… ok, I gotta ask you something and I feel kind of stupid because I know that it's not true, I mean, you would have told me." Dani bit her bottom lip as a smile crept on her face.

"I think I know what you're gonna ask and I swear I wasn't keeping it from you. I just wanted to surprise you when I got back!" Olivia sat in utter shock as her best friend stood up and trained the camera on her newly-enhanced buttocks, proudly showing them off. Rafael had to force himself to keep his laughter in as he listened while Dani told Olivia all about the night she was watching the video of the trip that the Porters and Stablers had taken to Jamaica. Dean was holding the camera and kept focusing and zooming in on Olivia's butt in the white string bikini she was wearing. Dani and Olivia were lying down in the cabana chairs to get some sun, both of them on their stomachs. After a couple minutes, Olivia reached behind and untied her bikini top and called to Elliot to come and put some sunscreen on her back. Before Elliot could reply, Dean nearly tripped running over to her and shoved the camera into Dani's hand.

"I'LL DO IT!" He screamed, completely out of breath as he grabbed for the sunscreen just as Elliot reached over and picked it up but that didn't stop Dean from trying to wrestle it from Elliot's hand.

"Dean, I got it man!" Elliot sternly assured him in a tone that left no room for argument. After a brief moment during which he stared Elliot dead in the eyes as if challenging him, he let go of the bottle and watched sadly as Elliot began rubbing the sunscreen all over Olivia's body. Dani sat there in her living room laughing at the video as it again zoomed in on Olivia.

"God, her ass is so perfect!" she said out loud to no one and was shocked to hear Deans voice behind her.

"It sure is!"

"Honey, I didn't hear you come in." she told him. He stood behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"You know, why should Olivia be the only one with a perfect, round, gorgeous ghetto booty?" he asked.

"What?"

"a badonk." He clarified.

"I don't-"

"Junk in the trunk."

"I get what you mean, I'm just surprised to hear you say-"

"when you two go dancing, does she ever twerk?" he asked, a glossy, wide-eyed look on his face.

"No."

"Make it clap?"

"What? No! …once or twice maybe…"

"Ohhh tell me, tell me!" he screamed, plopping himself down on the floor in front of her, resting his head on his hands that were propped up under his chin. "… Go. Slowly!" Dani was puzzled but continued to tell him about it anyway. He sat there listening to her tale… he was shocked, he was awed. He was enchanted and amazed and when she finally finished her story, a single tear slid down his cheek and he stood up, speechless and gave a round of thunderous applause. Dani was so touched that he was so into what she was saying that she began smiling as he continued his ovation. When he was done, he sat down, pulled her onto his lap and told her that she would look great with an ass like Olivia's, reminding her how insecure she always felt because Olivia got all the attention everywhere they went. "You could level the playing field a little. You could be the one to make it clap next time!" He said. She always did secretly long to jiggle that fat but she hadn't been blessed with any. Reluctantly she agreed and they made up the whole story about going away on official business so that she could have the surgery done.

"So, Liv, be honest. What do you think?"

"Wow!" Olivia began, she was a little creeped out by this latest stunt but didn't want to discourage Dani so she said the only true thing she could at the moment "Pretty soon, no one will be able to tell us apart!"

"I know! How cool is that?" Dani gushed.

"Yeah. Listen honey, I gotta go but I'll call you later." She ended the video chat before Dani could respond. "Don't even say it!" she told Rafael who sat there with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, I won't. But I _will_ wait for that apology!"

"How did you even…"

"Omniscience, Bitch! When will you learn?" Olivia shook her head as they shared a laugh.

"I hate to break this up but I gotta go." Olivia said as she pulled a few bills from her purse and put them on the table before she and Rafael leaned in to kiss each other.

"Don't forget. Saturday, having a kiki!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" she promised as she walked out.

* * *

**U.S ARMY BASE… SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

It's late night in the middle of a desert but, Dickie Stabler is wide awa-

"EXCUUUSE MEEEE! (Kathy Stabler's shrill voice booms loudly, interrupting our story) IS **NOBODY** CONCERNED ABOUT THE FACT THAT I WAS LAST SEEN MONTHS AGO WITH A KNOWN RAPIST/KILLER? HUH? WHAT ABOUT ME? WHY WON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THIS ELLIOT? I BET YOU'D BE TALKING ABOUT IT IF IT WERE OLIVIA! IT'S ALWAYS OLIVIAAA! COME TO THINK OF IT, BILLY WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW HE'D KILL TO BE ALONE WITH HER RIGHT BEFORE HE STABBED ME 19 TIMES… OH **HEEELLLL **NO! I WENT THROUGH 12 YEARS OF ELLIOT BEING OBSESSED WITH THIS BITCH! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA GO THROUGH IT WITH YOU! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, MINE! AND I. WILL. BE. DA-"

*Slams door on Kathy and locks it* Just pretend you didn't hear any of that… Now back to our story!

* * *

**U.S ARMY BASE… SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD**

It's late night in the middle a desert but, Dickie Stabler is wide awake, writing letters.

_Deer Olivia,_

_ …Just wuntid to let you no that I am knot giving up. I tolled you that I wood fined out who you left me four and even thow I still have no cloo who it is, I will keep my prommiss to kill you booth like dogs when I fined out, lol! 3 3 3_

_ Whoevver this man is, I hope he nose that he is luky. Luky that I don't no who he is! Beefor I forgit, I got the pikchurs you and daddy cent me of yor weding. I shor miss him! Duz he no that you broke his littul boys hart by cheeting?_

_ex oh ex oh,_

_Gosipp Girl! _

_aka - Pryvit Dickie Stabler_

_P.S. sind pikchurs of miss kitty!_

* * *

**THE 1-6 PRECINCT, 2 WEEKS LATER**

Olivia rolls her eyes, giving a serious screw-face as she reads the last line of Dickie's letter before bawling it up and tossing it into the trash can beside her desk. While outside her office in the squad room…

"…so then I told him, fuck YOU! Your brother eats it better anyway!" Amanda said to Lila and they laughed. Fin just looked at them. No expression on his face.

"Now that's just nasty!" Fin said in his laid-back tone.

"I don't know how you guys keep so much insanity going in your lives!" Nick wondered out loud to no one in particular.

"Says the man with two girlfriends…" Rollins began

"Sister wives!" Nick corrected.

"Sister wives under the same roof!" she finished.

"Say what you want but Kayleigh and Dee bring me NO drama!" Nick defended. "My life is as peaceful as it gets. They get along great, they cook, they clean, they cater to my every desire and there's no jealousy… I'm good!"

"Can't argue with that!" Fin said grinning. Just then, the door to Olivia's office opened and she entered the squad room.

"Ok people, listen up! Our new detective should be here soon and I expect that everyone will try their best to be courteous."

"Another new dectective? What is this, the 9th, no, 10th one in the last year?" Nick questioned.

"Not everyone is cut out for SVU, Nick." Olivia reminded. "Oh, and guys, you know the drill. No calling me Liv around the newbie!

"Don't worry 'bout it Captain, we're professionals!" Fin assured her just as the doors to the squad room opened and in walked a young blond man carrying a box under his arm.

"Captain Benson?" he asked as he approached Olivia, his hand extended. His voice was deep and low, comically so…like a little boy who was attempting to sound like a grown man and failing miserably at it. Olivia and her detectives all looked at each other, stifling laughter as Olivia shook his hand.

"Yes. Everyone, this is our new Detective, Gale Truckey. He just transferred in from The Homicidal Crime Scene Investigators Investigations Unit down in what? Kentucky…Alabama?"

"Detroit." He corrected and smiled.

"Right, Detroit." Olivia suddenly remembered. "Amaro, I want you and Detective Tutuola to partner up for a few weeks while Rollins shows Truckey the ropes. Amanda's eyes went wide.

"What about me?"Lila asked.

"Actually, Detective Suxcock, Vice put in a request to borrow you for a case, so you'll be working with them for the next few weeks starting today. You might wanna head over there now for your briefing."

'Cool!" Lila said as she grabbed her things. "…see you guys!" she said as she sauntered out, taking special care to caress Nicks arm as she did. "Bye sexy!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah…my girls will stab you in the throat, so...keep it movin!" he didn't even bother looking at her.

"Uh, Captain, can we have a word? In your office?" Amanda asked nervously. Olivia turned and walked towards her office, Amanda following closely. Once they were inside, Olivia shut the door.

"what's going on?"

"Liv, somethin's not right!" Amanda said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Truckey. Doesn't he strike you as odd?"

"Should he?"

"Liv, look at him! The voice, the mustache, he's hidin somethin."

"Amanda…come on."

"Liv, I'm serious! Look I remember when I was still in Georgia I read about this case you worked with Elliot back when y'all were still partners, Peter Harrison."

"I remember. What about it?"

"…the CSU tech that tried to kill Elliot, what was his name?"

"Dale Stuckey?"

"They sure look a lot alike."

"Amanda, Dale is serving a life sentence in prison…and as for them looking alike, no way! Dale was a baby-faced kid!"

"Liv, I'm telling you this is the same guy!"

"Ok, Georgia Peach, listen. I don't know how they do things down south but here in New York, we don't let convicted killers become detectives!"

"But Liv, I-"

"That's enough! Now, we have a ton of work to get to so, let's get to it." Olivia ordered. Amanda sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" she said and left Olivia's office.

If only Olivia knew how right Amanda was. In spite of the fact that since the day she'd arrived in the SVU, she had quickly figured out every case at first glance only to be told that she was wrong, only to have it turn out that she had been right to begin with. They never learned! Dale Stuckey had escaped from prison two years ago and they still hadn't noticed that he was gone. Since that time, he'd created a whole new identity for himself, creating a fake past, even drastically changing his physical appearance. He got the idea from his favorite TV show, Hannah Montana. He got himself a fake mustache and now, NOBODY knew that it was him! All this time, he had been carefully plotting his revenge against Elliot and Olivia and now was the perfect time to get it! Little did he know that there would be a very smart Southern girl who'd be watching his every move!

**So what does Stuckey... er um, Truckey have in store for our dynamic duo? Will Dickie ever learn the truth? Will Kathy every be seen aga- who really cares about Kathy? And where will Dean's obsession take him next? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Endings

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING. IT'S BEEN FUN, BUT EVERYTHING EVENTUALLY ENDS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

* * *

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

Truckey's first attempt to kill Olivia took place the morning after he started at SVU. He decided he'd bring in breakfast, just for her. He stopped at McDonald's and got a huge pancake platter and poisoned it. When he got to the 1-6, everyone was gathered in the squad room going over a case.

'Truckey, you're late!" Olivia yelled from across the room, where she stood in front of the media screen.

"…and escaped from prison but, hey…" Amanda mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Rollins?"

"Nothin, Captain, just…agreein!" she smiled sweetly as Gale made his way over to the table where everyone was seated.

"I'm real sorry, Captain, but I thought I'd stop and get you breakfast." He said as he held the container out to her. The scent of the food inside went straight to her already queasy stomach and she turned her head away, disgusted by the smell.

"Thanks, but, no!" she was attempting to push it away from her but instead, Gale removed the lid and shoved it even closer to her.

"Come on, try it, it's good." That did it. Olivia gagged and ran for the bathroom. She'd managed to avoid triggering her morning sickness today, and then along comes Gale!

"Are you kiddin me, Truckey?" Amanda yelled as she got up and went to go check on Olivia.

"Nice goin, stupid!" Fin said. "Get rid of that!" Gale mentally added Fin to his revenge list as he walked over to the garbage can.

"Not in there, ass hat! She'll smell it!" Nick yelled. "Take it outside!" Gale glared at Nick, adding him to the list, too. He sighed and walked out of the squad room, through the glass doors, towards the elevators. Just as he was about to press the button, the fat, greasy janitor came by.

"Hey, Buddy would you mind getting rid of this for me?" Gale asked

"Sure thing!" the janitor replied as Gale handed him the container and walked away. The janitor couldn't help but notice the aroma coming from the container and he opened it to see what was inside. He thought he'd hit the lottery when he saw the food.

"Oh, I'll get rid of it all right!" he said to himself as he headed downstairs to the basement to devour the food, just as Elliot and Dean stepped off the elevator.

"Dude, I told you, you could wait in the car." Elliot said

"And I told you, where my partner goes, I go!" Dean retorted. Days like this made Elliot regret becoming FBI after retiring from NYPD. Dean could be insufferable at times.

"Yes, but when your _partner _is just going to check on his _wife_, **YOU** don't need to be there!" Dean looked at Elliot, obviously hurt by his words. His bottom lip began to quiver as tears filled his eyes.

"Aw, come on Porter!" Dean turned away from Elliot, his shoulders shaking as he wept. "Porter, don't do this, not here!" he said as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder, only to have him recoil from it.

"Don't you touch me!"

"Dean…look, I didn't mean it okay? Come on man…we're Bros!" Dean turned around to face Elliot, his face was wet with tears.

"You mean it?" he sniffled

"Of course I mean it. Hey, who got that Croatian hooker deported after she gave me the clap?"

"I did." Dean answered through his tears.

"That's right buddy, YOU did! Now come on, show me that smile!" Dean gave a weak smirk.

"I know you can do better than that, come on, let me see it, let me see it!' Elliot said, tickling him. A huge smile spread across Dean's face. "There it is! Feel better now?" Dean nodded.

"After we see Olivia can we get ice cream?"

"We sure can, buddy! Come on!" and they headed towards the squad room.

* * *

**Back in the squad room…**

"Hey guys!" Elliot greeted as he entered, Dean following close behind.

"Stabler! Long time no see!" Fin called to him as they shook hands. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Fin, just came by to check on Liv." He said as he looked around. "Where is she?" he and Dean asked at the same time. Elliot turned around and gave Dean a hard stare.

"Bathroom." Nick told him. "Ass hat over there got her morning sickness going."

"I am not an ass hat! That doesn't even make any sense! Asses don't have heads so where are they gonna put a hat, Pal?" Gale cried. "Why are you all so mean to me?"

"STUCKEY!" Elliot yelled as he grabbed the young man by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

"uh, no, I-I have no knowledge of this Stuckey you speak of. I am Gale Truckey – a totally different person. See? I have a mustache!"

"My god! My god, you're right, man, I'm sorry. How could I not see it?" Elliot apologized. He was just about to put him down when Olivia walked in, but instead he just dropped him when he saw his beautiful wife and headed over to her.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked

'Oh, we were just in the neighborhood!" Dean answered as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Hello to you too, Dean." Olivia said

"Olivia… oh, Olivia…" Dean sighed, stroking her hair. "shhhhhhh, it's ok. I've got you!" he cooed as he sniffed her hair, hugging her tighter.

"ok, Dean, I think that's enough" she said as she broke free of the hug. Elliot came right over and took her by her upper arm.

"can I talk to you in your office, Liv?" she didn't have a chance to reply as he was already pulling her along.

Once inside, he slammed the door.

"you fuckin him?"

"are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"you're right. I'm sorry baby, it's just-"

"the thought of someone else touching me… blah, blah, blah! Are we done?"

"I was kinda hoping for a quickie."

"Ok. But we only have 10 minutes." She warned. He closed the blinds in her office and pushed her against the wall to begin their sexy times. He quickly pulled her pants and panties down and got on his knees in front of her. She just as quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back up. He smiled and got back down on his knees. She pulled him back up and kissed him hard. He broke the kiss and was again, on his knees in front of her but once again, she pulled him back up.

"Oh come on Liv! How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"I had to have reconstructive surgery, El!

* * *

***Flashback, Season Thr-I mean, 12 years ago***

_They were at her apartment about to get the sexy times started and she wanted to spice things up a bit. She loved him but she was sick of the boring, vanilla sex, but then again, it was all he knew. He'd only ever been with Kathy and they only ever did it one way since the first time he banged her at a party when he was 18._

_They were in bed kissing and he climbed on top of her – as usual. _

"_El, wait"_

"_what's wrong?"_

_Nothing, I was just hoping we could try something a little… different."_

"_ok, like what?"_

"_I would really like it if you would go down on me." _

"_I'm already on you."_

"_no, I mean down there."_

"_I was just about to when you stopped me."_

"_no, El, I want your face down there."_

"_my face?" he didn't understand but agreed anyway "okay" he got up and she drew her knees back, spreading herself wide. He sighed, still unsure but wanting to please her. He leaned in and planted his face in her cooch. "now what?" he asked. She sighed. She had a LOT to teach him._

"_now, you eat it" he was confused. He raised his head._

"_did you say eat it?"_

"_yes, El, eat it." he looked down at it again, then back at her._

"_and that'll make you happy?" _

"_That would make me very happy! Dear God, Elliot, will you just eat it already?!"_

"_Okay!" he shrugged 'what the fuck kind of kink was she into?' he thought to himself before repositioning his head between her legs, and taking a huge bite…_

_She was screaming at him as the EMTs put her into the ambulance._

"_You stupid son of a BITCH! I am going to KILL you! Do you hear me you idiot fuckmook? DIE!" her ranting continued even after the ambulance doors were closed._

***End of flashback***

* * *

"You told me to eat it!"

"what 37 year old man takes that request literally?"

"one who was married to a frigid bitch at the time!" she loved it when he talked about Kathy that way, it turned her on!

"Say it again!" she begged as she threw her arms around his neck.

"What? That Kathy's a bitch?" he knew good and well what that did to her.

"yes baby!"

"She's a huge bitch!" he said as he carried her over to her desk.

"How big a bitch?"

"She's such a bitch that she threatened to have you killed if I didn't stop having an affair with you which was the reason why I up and left so abruptly 3 years ago. It had nothing to do with shooting whats-her-name I shot kids plenty of times, hell I once shot the paperboy for riding his bike across my lawn, I got no problem with guns!"

She was now so turned on, she begged him to enter her right there. And when he did, he wasn't gentle about it. He came in like a wrecking ball! And man, did he wre-e-eck her! It was so good that when it was over, she felt like licking a sledgehammer! It was the best 3 minutes of her life!

* * *

**Outside in the bullpen…**

"Guys, I bet they're TOTALLY doing it in there!" Gale said. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him but one of the rookies who happened to be walking by, slapped him upside the head and kept walking.

"Ay, rookie" Fin shouted "You ride with me today!" Gale added the Rookie to his mental kill list.

"Hey Porter, does it ever get weird with you and Stabler being partners?" Gale asked

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"you used to bang his wife, he used to bang yours… awkwaaaaaard!" Dean burst into tears and ran from the room.

"And to think, Amanda, He's all yours!" Fin grinned as Amanda sneered at him. The door to Olivia's office opened and she and Elliot walked out.

"I'll see you tonight." He said and gave her a quick kiss. "Guys, where's Porter?"

"probably outside, still cryin." Fin said.

"Again? I'll see you guys later!" Elliot said and left

"okay guys, what do we have?" Olivia asked the team. Amanda was the first to stand up.

"Well, I talked to the warden up in Elmira and he did confirm that Stuckey is there but – i'm sorry, Captain. Wrong case." She said while glaring at Truckey to let him know that she was on to him. "I actually finished up the Johnson case." She said, handing Olivia the file. "All we need to do now is pick him up!"

"Good work, Rollins! Get on it!"

"Yes ma'am!" she beamed, then turned to Truckey, her smile quickly dissipating. "Get up!" without a word, Truckey got up and followed her out of the squad room.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side!" Nick said and they all laughed.

* * *

The janitor was found dead in his apartment later that night.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

For the past month, Dale…er um Gale, Gale Truckey has tried unsuccessfully to kill Olivia 9 times. He's tried everything but he's only ended up killing 9 innocent people in the process. But practice makes perfect, right? No one thought it strange that a woman who was jogging right behind Olivia was shot by a snipers bullet the very second that Olivia bent to tie her shoelace. Or how Elliot and Olivia's housekeeper died when she went to bring in the mail before leaving and a cobra jumped out of the mailbox and bit her, or how Dani was shot with a poisonous dart coming out of the nail salon. Thankfully she survived, but she was comatose for two weeks during which, Dean brought in a plastic surgeon to give her breast injections, when she woke up, he just told her that the her larger breasts were a side effect of the poison. She was happy.

Detective Rollins was not giving up. She was intent on proving her theory that Truckey was Stuckey. She came up with a plan. She made him think that she hated Olivia too and that she was into him, so that she could gain his trust and use it to get the proof she needed to nail him. So far it was working. The idiot had no clue that he was being tricked… again.

They were at his apartment on a Saturday night. She knew that if she had any chance of finding what she needed, it would have to be somewhere in his home. She came over with a bottle of Jack and every intention of getting what she came for!

An hour later they were on his couch and he was drunk off his ass and passed out. She made sure he was unconscious before she began searching his place.

"If I were an idiot like Stuckey, where would I hide something that I had to be sure that no one would ever see?" she stopped to think and after 5 seconds, she walked over to his bed, lifted the mattress and found what she was looking for. It was a diary that detailed every twisted part of his nefarious plan. It talked about his prison escape that wasn't much of an escape; his uncle is the Warden and let him go, how he faked his credentials to get back in to NYDP, and his plans to kill Elliot and Olivia. Along with every attempt he'd made so far. She had to be careful. This guy was insane.

"so, I see you found my little secret" she froze inside when she heard the voice behind her but outside, she was ready. She drew her gun and turned to face him so quickly, he barely saw it happen.

"You're a bigger loser than I thought! A diary? Really Stuckey?"

"Don't call me that!"

"you were supposed to be asleep" she reminded him, keeping her weapon trained on him.

"Turns out I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Hey, are you gonna tell on me?"

"Duhhh! Of course I'm gonna tell!"

"But, you're my girlfriend. You can't tell on me, the law says so!"

"Uhhh, no! and uh, NOOO!"

"But then, everybody's gonna be mean to me!" he whined

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Put your shoes on, I'm taking you in!"

Outside, a young woman was running for her life in absolute terror. She was being chased by a madman. But, in typical New York City fashion, no one gave a damn or bothered to help.

William Lewis was running after her calling _imma getcha, imma getcha, iiiiiimma getcha!_

Upstairs in Stuckey's apartment, He had just tied his shoes when Amanda reached for her cuffs. He decided to make a run for it.

"you'll never catch me! he yelled and took a dive out of the window. He paused mid-air "Oops, that wasn't the door!" and then he dropped. Just as he was falling, the girl ran past and then Lewis, just in time for Stuckey to hit the ground and land on him, killing them both instantly! But not before Lewis got out one last _imma getcha! _ And it was over. When the girl he had been chasing saw what had happened, she immediately ran over to see if he was really dead.

"Pig!' she screamed and slapped his dead face. she then took Stuckey's wallet, stole the money out of it and put it back in his pocket before running away. Amanda stood looking down from the window.

"glad that's over with!" she shrugged before calling it in.

She was deemed a hero. Exposing Stuckey had lead to the death of one of the worst rapists ever and she was promoted to Second Grade.

Olivia and Elliot were shocked at the turn of events. They were in danger all this time and had no clue! Well, in their defense, they were pretty clueless to begin with so one more miss couldn't make it any worse!

Amanda finally worked out her relationship with her boyfriend and his Brother. Cassidy agreed to stop spending so much time with prostitutes and she agreed to stop fucking Doom. Doom, in turn began fucking Lila while she fucks Fin behind his back and everyone was happy.

After going to couples therapy for 10 weeks to work on their trust issues. Olivia finally gave Elliot another chance to go down on her. He is now required to do it every day or he'll never get sex again. They had quadruplets the following spring. 2 boys, 2 girls.

Dickie gave up on his obsession with finding out who Olivia cheated on him with. After leaving the army, he decided to become a private detective. Needless to say business is not good.

The Barba-Cragens divorced after Cragen realized that he wasn't gay. He went backpacking around Europe trying to find himself.

Speaking of finding, Kathy was never heard from again but, hey, she chose the life…

After careful soul searching, Cragen re-decided that he is in fact gay when he ran into Ellis at a café in Paris. They decided to get married and live there.

Nick, Dee and Kayleigh ended up with their own reality TVshow – 'I Cop To Polygamy.' It is now the highest rated show on NBC

But perhaps, the happiest of them all was Dean. Turns out that the poison from the dart ended up rendering Dani completely deaf and he is now free to scream Olivia's name during sex without having to make excuses.

Life was pretty damn good!

**The End! **


End file.
